Tomorrow's Sorrow
by Lucilla Tinwetari
Summary: This is an alternate reality tale about Serenity and Endymion. Serenity is a beautiful maiden and Endymion is a handsome stranger...what'll happen?


Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is the creation of Naoko Taekuchi and is owned by her as well as numerous other companies. I do not own Sailor Moon in any sense. 

**TOMORROW'S SORROW**

Some thousand years ago, there lived a lovely young woman, whose name was Serenity. She was kind, gentle, graceful, and honest. Her beauty was known by many and it was said that none surpassed such magnificence but the goddess Aphrodite herself. The fair Serenity had golden strands for hair and blue eyes more exquisite than precious stones. She resided in a comfortable villa with mosaic floors, artistic Corinthian arches, and marble columns enveloped by roses. However, the stunning architecture was Spartan in comparison to the inimitable gardens. Flora of every kind resided within this small paradise and at the centre of it all was a stone fountain decorated with sculptured nymphs. Serenity lived a peaceful existence where she had everything she could ever want and need…or so she thought.

Many men came to court her, to try and win her hand, but she would not concede. Then one dark, and gloomy night a young man by the name of Endymion appeared before her door. He had come there in hopes of finding shelter from the pouring rain. Serenity wondered who would possibly call with such foul whether, but was never one to turn away a guest. When she answered the door to greet him, his beauty immediately stunned her. He had olive-tanned skin, jet-black hair, and midnight-blue eyes. After slowly returning from her trance, she invited him in and they gave their introductions.

"Salve domina," he said. "My name is Endymion of Roma. I am traveling to Achaea but find it impossible to pass through Epirus with such conditions. Would you permit me to stay in your home until this tempest breaks? I do not wish to impose, but I fear that there is no other residence but yours in the area." Serenity, flabbergasted at is lack of response to her beauty, was barely able to mumble a simple _yes_. After a moment in which they exchanged discomforted gazes, Serenity composed herself and managed a proper reception, "_Khaire_, my name is Serenity. Welcome to my humble abode".

He stayed there for many days, which surprisingly turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. A year later still found Endymion with Serenity, despite the fact that the downpour lasted no more than two days. With little to do to but entertain the other, they grew to be inseparable friends. That friendship continued to strengthen and, as if it were destined, they fell in love. Though through it all they lived unaware of the other's affections.

One day, much like the others, they went for a walk in her garden. During that walk Endymion mustered up the courage to finally tell her how he truly felt. After offering her his heart and soul, he waited with bated breath for her response. Serenity didn't know what to do because, though she loved him, she was unsure how to react to such as deep profession. _How could someone love her so unreservedly?_ Fearing the idea of someone depending on her to such a great extent, she ran.

Endymion stood there silently and, believing that what Serenity had done was a sign of her rejection, he decided that it was time to leave. He left her a small letter, and quickly set forth for Verona, forgetting entirely about his original plan to travel to Achaea. After having sometime to think clearly, Serenity decided that he deserved to know her true feelings, despite her fears. So she returned to her villa and immediately went looking for him. When she entered his room she found no trace of him. It was as if he had never even been there. Not one sign confirmed his existence and she would have thought him nothing but a ghost. That is, if not for the letter she found on her dresser. Hastily opening the envelope she nearly tore the letter in two. It read:

Amatissimae Serenity,

I am very sorry for intruding in your life and I know that you did not mean to harm me by not loving me. You have been nothing but wonderful to me, yet all I have ever done is burden you. By the time you read this letter I shall be on my way to Roma. Di te incolumem custodiant.

Bene Vale,  
Endymion

After reading his letter, she wept for days and days until she decided that she would tell him how she in truth felt about him. Even if he would not forgive her for the misunderstanding she would at least liberate the "what ifs" from her mind. She packed her bags but as she headed for the door fear gripped her soul. _What if he's still angry with me? What if he thought he was in love but has now realized his mistake?_ Nothing but doubts and misgivings churned in her head until she decided to delay her trip until tomorrow. "It's already midday," she said. "After a night's rest I'll be refreshed and worry free. Tomorrow, I'll leave tomorrow."

So it would be everyday for the next 10 years. Awakening prepared to travel, but something would always stop her. An excuse would always be ready. After a bout of terrible storms, Serenity became severely ill. Her near death experience was the push she needed to go to Roma. She knew that she could not die whilst he lived ignorant.

Immediately after recovering she traveled to Roma and searched desperately for him. But when she found him she had discovered that he had moved on and was now married. Though some part of her had expected him to move on she had always hoped that he would have waited for her. With her soul shattered and body numb she realized that she had to end this. Serenity no longer had a reason to be.

Desperately she came across an apothecary and purchased his most potent drug. Without delay she frantically drank her poison. Feeling its affects almost instantaneously she staggered back to Endymion's home. With a loving glance she thanked the gods for letting her see his face one last time and took her final breath.

But Serenity had always been special and even in death she was an exception. The goddess Aphrodite took pity on this lovesick child and froze her for all eternity. Serenity would forever exist in that final moment. Her life's pains overcome by her infinite love for one man. That is how she has been for that past thousand years and that is how she will forever stay. She is here as an example so that we remember not to live in self-pity, and to always live life to the fullest. Serenity is here so we never forget tomorrow's sorrow.

* * *

Classical Greek:  
_Khaire _– Greeting literally meaning "hail" 

Latin:  
_Salve_ – Greeting literally meaning "be well"  
_Roma_ – Rome  
_Achaea_ – Roman province containing Greek city-states such as Athens and Corinth  
_Epirus_ – Another Greek province of Ancient Rome  
_Domina_ – Title of a lady  
_Amatissimae_ – My beloved  
_Di te incolumem custodiant_ – May the gods guard your safety.  
_Bene Vale_ – Good bye


End file.
